


Avenger Kitties

by HKThauer, Kinabox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Kitty! Avengers, Loki watches Sabrina the Teenage Witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinabox/pseuds/Kinabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki turns the avengers and co. (minus Tony and Pepper) into cats. Hillarity and fluff ensue.<br/>Tags will be updated as chapters are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pepper loved Tony. No, really. The problem was, Tony, being the overgrown toddler he was, loved causing problems. He also got bored easily. Very easily. Bored Tony tended to lead to international incidents, and occasionally it led to an AI with an Oedipus complex. So Pepper had kept that in mind when planning the itinerary for their visit to the SI offices and labs in Tokyo. In the interest of keeping the world habitable, she brought him with her. In the interest of making sure that Tony remained welcome in Japan, Pepper sent him back with homework and ideas as soon as the lab visits were over. Now all that she had left were meetings. Tony hated meetings. Pepper emailed Darcy and Natasha to warn them about her fiancé/child’s impending arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

        Loki was bored. He had been banished to Midgard by his fath- by Odin, and while he did retain most of his magic, Heimdall was watching for any attempt to take over the realm. If Loki used his powers for anything beyond general pranks, the All-Father would be informed and strip Loki of all magic. So, Loki was forced to "chill out" with Captain America, The Winter Soldier, Thor, Lady Jane Foster, and the woman that Thor referred to as his "Little Lightning Sister" watching some show about a mortal witch living with her aunts. The only part of the show he did not find tedious was the black cat that was the families "familiar". He didn't sympathize with the cat. HE DIDN'T. He just appreciated the situation the cat found himself in. Forced to live among those he would have ruled. Left (more or less) without power.

        When Miss Lewis had declared the marathon over, Loki stalked off to eat the only midgardian food he found edible. He found that nutella on crackers was a suitable snack. When he found that Lady Jane had used the last of  _his_ nutella to make a milkshake, he decided to find out just how far he could take his mischeif without losing his powers. All residents in the tower would know of his wrath.

 


End file.
